1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to eyeglasses and auxiliary lenses adapted for attaching to eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to the means in which auxiliary lenses are attached to eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past various means have been used to secure auxiliary lenses to eyeglass. Most notably, clips have been used, which clips are permanently attached to the auxiliary lenses. The clips fit around the frames of the eyeglasses to clip the auxiliary lenses to the eyeglasses. However, the clips, and especially the mechanism which opens the clips, are unattractive.
Other means for securing auxiliary lenses to eyeglasses have also been proposed. However, these other means have characteristic problems which make them less than optimal. According to some means for attaching auxiliary lenses to frames, the bond achieved leaves room for improvement. Moreover, some means which have been suggested allow gaps between the auxiliary lenses and the frames. It is very important that these gaps be minimized, especially in areas where sunlight could come between the auxiliary lens and the eyeglasses.